random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Character Bios
Character bios! Ace Lad oh shit it's your local half human, half cartoon friend who has chill and no chill all at the same time. goes by ACF as well, is nonbinary just like the real counterpart. unlike previous bunker versions, this ace is calmer but still gets into Shenanigans. also likes cheesecake, i guess. Bob the Stick Figure a simple stick figure. if ace isnt the voice of reason, he is. has a love for angel food cake and indie music. he's also rather nervous around other people and very sensitive to danger, but he covers this up well. Bowser & Jr. CompliensCreator00 NintendoChamp89 Captain Moch Timebomb192potato A crazed New Englander human who is in a romantic relationship with Dongwa. He is known to publicly address his desires for Dongwa and the two have been known to engage in sex, especially in public at times. Moon Snail A gay Zangoose who hates Adventure Time to death. Moon Snail is a bit of a "black sheep" of the Bunkest, and often seems like he doesn't fit in. He's often reluctant with the other Bunkmates' plans, and is also a massive introvert, spending a lot of his time in his grotto. He's also an incredibly avid gamer and professional noodle eater, and loves all genres of music save for Dubstep. He also hates spicy foods and cucumbers. Moon Snail is just his nickname. He doesn't reveal his real name because... reasons? Eh, it's probs because of the government or some stupid shit like that. Some moments reveal that his hat is also a hammerspace, which he uses to store some objects to make up for his lack of pockets. Flametail A very sarcastic, but still amicable, Typhlosion who is also Moon Snail's boyfriend. Unlike Moon Snail, he's often eager to stick with the Bunkest's plans, and likes to help others. He really likes fruit, but hates lemons. He also is cryophobic. Tornadospeed A friendly and fashionable fellow who is dorky and fun-loving. He's very emotional at times, and is often unambitious, but he has a good heart. He likes music, cartoons, baking, peanut butter, and having a good time with his friends. He also likes anime, but is reluctant to admit it. J. Severe Madi Shinx A Shinx who is obsessed with candy, to the point of having a safe of candy under her bed. She is a huge fan of ''Rubbadubbers ''and the comic strip Off the Mark. She has a habit of putting her hands together with the fingers tucked inside and making them clap. She has a lot of Pokemon that she sometimes uses, and she sometimes wears a belt that she poke her Pokemon's Poke Balls onto. Papa John Madi Shinx's cat, sometimes called Papaya due to Papa John being a boy's name. In Bunk Babies, it is revealed that Papa John was her name because her old humans found her at a Papa John's Pizza when she was a kitten. She is always seen beside Madi. She has a house in her room. She enjoys sitting in Bunkmates' laps and rubbing herself all over them, sometimes licking their hands. She does not like dogs and tries to go after and attack them when they get too close to her. She meows at the Bunkmates if she needs something from them. Kyle Madi Shinx's white guinea pig, who first debuts in Guinea Oink. Pixel An exuberant teenage sun lesbian who loves taking risks, witty humor, strawberries, cats, strawberry milk, skateboarding and the color red. They are openly creative and becomes happy when talking about things they like. Because of the former, Pixel is usually the one assigned to tasks that involve arts and crafts. Although they are mostly generous, charismatic and good at keeping secrets, Pixel also tends to be choleric sometimes, but this is rare. In "Absolutely Dreamy!", it is revealed her feelings for Shannon might be more than platonic, although this has yet to be disputed, mostly because Pixel has a talent of hiding her true feelings about people, especially romantic feelings. Her birthday has not been revealed, although it is somewhere in either September or December. However, Pixel is not the same as their real counterpart in some ways. #Pixel is a lesbian (a sun lesbian, to be more specific), unlike their pansexual real counterpart. #Pixel is a cisgender female (and still uses they/them pronouns), and their real counterpart is non-binary. #Unlike their real life counterpart, Pixel is not afraid of heights, and is a risk-taker in every sense of the word. #Pixel loves strawberries. Their real counterpart, however, cannot stand them. MR Z BRAINZ Also known as Bonez Zomboss Brainz, MR Z BRAINZ is a zombie who enjoys video games. He has a mysterious past, with which he refuses to share with anybody. He is a tall zombie with headphones and a black t-shirt with black jeans. Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunker